Young Demons and Dragons
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry Potter and Raven. Two famous people but for different reasons. One defeated a dark lord and one is a teen titan. They are also brother and sister. What are their stories once they are united and what are their storied before they met?
1. Chapter 1

**Young Demons and Dragons**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Teen Titans.

'Thoughts'

Many knew about Raven, the dark teen titan. They knew about Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. What only a few knew was that Raven and Harry were sister and brother. Raven was his older sister.

Raven had been created so that Trigon, their demon of a father, could come to Earth and take it over. Her mother had been in a cult when she was in her early twenties. They had done a ritual and then slept with the man that appeared from the black smoak. That was when she became pregnant with Raven. She fled to Azareth in hopes to save herself and her baby.

Harry was born two years later. Only James and Lily knew that James had given birth and not Lily. James was the only one to know who the other parent was. Lily thought that the father was Loki, god of mischief. In truth the father was Trigon destroyer of worlds.

James hadn't meant to summon Trigon. He has tried to summon Loki but had messed it up and summoned the demon instead. Trigon knew that he didn't have enough power to take over but he had enough to stay long enough to impregnate the male wizard.

Trigon knew that if he had a child with this wizard the baby would be powerful. He could sense the dragon within the wizard. The baby would be a wizard/demon/dragon hybrid. He would be the perfect tool to help his gem to become the portal. The choice was made and soon James Potter became pregnant.

During sex Trigon changed into his real form. James knew in that moment who the other was. He tried to stop but Trigon only laughed and continued. When he found out he was pregnant he prayed to Merlin that his baby would be okay. He performed many rituals to prevent Trigon from getting his baby boy.

He gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He had black hair that turned white at the bottom. His eyes were an emerald green which came from the Prince family on his mum's side. He was very pale. A year later James died protecting his son.

Harry was sent to live with an abusive family. They were related to his stepmom. He stayed until he was four then his demonic father took control of his body. Raven and him had a mental connection. It had allowed them to talk until their father took control.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor TT.

'Thoughts'

"Raven?"

"Yes?" She looked at the alien.

"I was looking through the boxes in storage and found this. Who is it?" Starfire asked holding up a picture of her at three and a black haired, green eyed one year old.

"That's my younger brother Harry." She replied blankly.

Everyone in the tower stopped what they had been doing and looked at the pale teen. Soon they ran over and sat down around her. They looked at her expectantly. She stared right back.

"You have a brother?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes." She said. 'I have many brothers and sisters.' She thought.

"What's he like?"

"A mix between me and and cheerful person." 'At least he used to be when he was four. Who knows what he's like now.'

"When can we meet him?" Star asked.

Raven stood. "Never." She used her powers to teleport to her room.

"Huh?" Star asked in confusion.

"What's wrong with her?" BB asked. "Did we say something wrong?"

"I don't know." Robin replied in concern for the purple haired ninja.

"Let's just leave her alone." Cyborg said to them.

"I agree." Robin looked at the other two.

BB nodded his head. "Okay."

"Are you-"

"Just leave her alone Star."

Star sighed sadly. "Okay."

Raven sat down on her bed. She was angry. No not angry she was furious. Not at them since it wasn't their fault. She was furious at her father. He had taken control over her little brother's body when he was four. He was known as the destroyer. Her father used him to take destroy other worlds.

 _The time has come._

Raven paled as she heard her father's voice. It couldn't be. Yes it was almost her birthday but she had hoped nothing would come of it. After all she planned on leaving Earth for the rest of the year as soon as she knew her friends wouldn't come looking back at her.

 _Soon this world would end._

"No." She whispered out in fear.

 _I_ _will have this world!_

"No!"

 _You will be that portal!_

"No!" She cried out once more.

He laughed and soon his presence disappeared. Raven collapsed onto her pillows. She tried to get her heart to stop pounding.

"No. That won't happen." She told herself. "I won't let it."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor Twilight.

'Thoughts'

 _Harry talking to his father or Raven, Trigon talking to his children, Raven talking to Harry or Trigon._

(Harry Potter- Four years old)

 _Stop! A small voice yelled._

"No." An adult male replied in amusement.

 _Please_ _daddy stop!_

"No." He chuckled. "Watch the life force leave her eyes."

 _Please._ Harry pleaded once more.

"Never."

Harry was forced to watch as his father used his body and his powers to kill a girl that was a little older than himself. He sobbed as his father laughed in glee. He was enjoying this as well as breaking his son. It had only been a week since he managed to take complete control over him and every death brought his son closer to breaking.

(Harry- Age 7)

Harry has managed to take back control over his body. He looked at the little girl his father had been trying to kill. The red eyes changing back to green and two of them disappearing. The little girl was shocked and terrified.

"Run before he gains back control!" He yelled out.

The little girl did just that as his father growled out in anger. Once she was out of sight his father managed to gain control. He made his son feel the pain of his wrath as he went after the girl.

"You fool." He hissed to his son.

 _I won't let you hurt her._

"You don't have a choice."

 _I just did._

"You may have gotten control but only for a moment. Now watch."

 _No_!

"Oh yes."

Soon Trigon had recaptured the girl. Instead of torturing her he ripped of her clothing. He raped her before killing her slowly. Harry watched in horror. His father made sure of that. It was his punishment for gaining control and it was one of the last times he did. He also stopped arguing with him for awhile as he became numb. His father enjoyed the results.

(Harry- Age 10)

"It is time to take over Azareth!"

 _No_! Harry yelled for the first time in three years.

"Yes. Time to bring your sister back to Earth." He smirked. "It will be nice seeing her again."

 _Please stop!_

"No." His father laughed at his pain.

 _Stop!_

His father just laughed as he did the ritual that would bring him to Azarath. The planet they had been on completely destroyed. Trigon didn't even bother to learn it's name before destroying it and had given it to one of his sons. It didn't take them long to arrive on Azareth. It was a beautiful place that brought many peace. Harry cried knowing that it would soon be in ruins. He could only hope that Raven escaped before their father caught her.

 _Please don't do this._ He pleaded in vain.

"Watch my child as Azareth is destroyed."

 _No_!

"Oh you will. Now where is your sister?"

 _I won't tell you._

"You won't need to. Look."

Raven was across the way. She was staring at them in shock and fear. Twelve year old Raven had know it was her father coming for her had she had no idea what she could do to escape him. Harry fought for control once more and succeeded.

"Run Raven! Hurry! He wants to take over your body as well!" He shouted. "I can only hold him back for a few minutes!"

At his shouting she ran. She felt guilty leaving her little brother behind but she knew that she had no choice. She quickly escaped to Earth before he could take her over. She just wished her mom had come with her. Instead she stayed behind to try and help.

Trigon was furious. Not only had his son managed to gain control but Raven had ran. If she managed to escape he wouldn't be able to take her over. Once he was in control of his son's body he used his powers to punish his child.

"Damn you!" He yelled as he went to look for her again.

 _Ah!_

He growled when he realized that she had indeed escaped. He increased the amount of pain his son was in. He needed to pay for his defiance.

 _Ah_! _Please! I beg you stop! Stop! Oh please sto- Ah!_

"No. Because of you Raven escaped. Now you shall pay and Azareth is done for."

Harry's body glowed red and soon Trigon stood behind him. Once he was seen Azareth began panicking. He laughed as they tried to run away.

"Your world is now mine."

Despite him being physically in Azareth he still controlled Harry's body. He sent him off to go kill and destroy. Meanwhile he looked for Arella, Raven's mother. He destroyed everything and everyone in his path.

"Your end has come." He said to the people that still tried to escape.

"You won't get Earth." A women said.

He looked over to see Arella. Her purple hair blew in the wind. She stood on a balcony staring up at him with no fear. He frowned at the look of defiance. He really didn't like it one bit.

"So we finally meet again Arella."

"Trigon."

"It is time for the end."

"And then a new beginning shall occur." She told him calmly.

Trigon laughed. "No there won't be."

"Raven is gone already and one day your son will be free from you. The two shall join forces and send you back to Hell where you belong."

"That will never happen!" He screamed before he calmed down. "I will find Raven and then I shall end Earth."

"If you say so."

"Don't patronize me mortal!"

"Just do what you have to do." She had already accepted her death the moment she heard that he had arrived on Azareth.

Trigon roared with anger. How dare she order him about. He picked her up and pulled her body apart. He dropped her before using his powers to destroy the rest of Azareth. His son was going to regret what he had done. What he went through earlier would pale in comparison with what was going to happen to him.

 _Please daddy no! Harry begged when he saw the look._

"No amount of begging will help."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor Twilight.

'Thoughts'

 _Harry and Raven mentally talking with each other. Harry mentally talk to Trigon._

(With Raven)

"Raven?"

"Yes Robin?" She hid her annoyance.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"I'm not buying it." He's known her known her long enough to tell when she is lying.

"That's your problem then." She began making her herbal tea.

"Raven?" His voice heavy with concern.

"Leave me alone Robin." She immediately said trying to get him to stop worrying about her.

"No."

She glared at him before using her powers to leave. He cursed as she suddenly disappearing.

"Damn it Raven."

Meanwhile Raven returned to her room. She drank her tea before trying to meditate. As her birthday grew closer she was finding it harder and harder to meditate. Her father and the rest of her demonic family were constantly disrupting it. She was becoming more irritable each day because of it.

On the other side of the tower a certain green skinned menace was creeping around. He wanted to cheer up the resident sorceress. She had been snapping at them more often than before. She had even snapped at Robin which is something she usually didn't do.

He searched through her files. He let out a triumphant yell when he came across her birthday. He grinned and went to tell the others. Robin was still in the kitchen sulking. He decided to go over to Cyborg and Star.

"I have a plan to cheer Rae up!"

"You gonna become a mute?" Cyborg half joked.

Beast Boy scowled. "Haha. Very funny."

"I thought so." He smirked at his friend.

"No I'm not going to become a mute. We are going to throw her a surprise birthday party."

"What?" They all looked at the animal shifter.

"I was looking for a way to cheer her up and I found out when her birthday is." He explained.

"Marvelous Beast Boy." Star cheered.

Robin on the other hand glared at him. "You went through her files didn't you?"

"No?" Beast Boy sweated nervously.

"I don't think Raven will like a party." Cyborg said.

"What? I think Rae will like it." The green haired hero argued.

"I'm with Cyborg. Raven doesn't like parties." Robin said as he continued to glare at Beast Boy.

"But Robin I think our friend will love to celebrate the day in which she had been born." The alien said. "Everyone loves that."

"Yeah but Raven-" Robin began only to be interrupted by Beast Boy.

"We'll make a huge cake." He said.

"Streamers!" Star yelled.

Cyborg sighed. "There's no telling them no now."

"I know." Robin messaged his forehead felling a headache coming.

"At least we can try and control it." Cyborg said.

"We can try." The masked hero mumbled.

"When is her birthday?" Star asked.

"Tomorrow."

"We better get started." Star said.

"Let's just hope she doesn't kill us." Cyborg said.

"I know."

Robin and Cyborg got to work on attempting to control the other two. If they allowed them free reign Raven wouldn't leave a single trace of their bodies. They needed to keep it small in hopes Raven wouldn't get too upset.

(With Raven)

Knock Knock!

Raven snapped out of her meditation. She glared at the door before she stood. Raven went over and answered only to find that no one was there.

'If Beast Boy is playing a prank on me I will kill him.' She thought before she spotted the arrows on the floor. "What the?"

Raven levitated and began cautiously following them. It led to the main area of the tower. After questioning whether she wanted to go in or not she entered.

At first the lights were off and all was quiet. Suddenly the lights turned on and the other teen hero's jumped out of their hiding spots.

"Surprise!" They yelled.

Raven was shocked. Not by them jumping out at her. No it was the banner that had happy birthday written on it. Raven was certain they didn't know when her birthday was.

"Happy birthday friend Raven." Star said cheerfully.

"No." The purple haired teen said before turning to leave.

"What?" Beast Boy and Starfire looked confused as the other two sighed.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" She gave them each a glare.

Beast Boy looked sheepish. He explained only to shrink back at the venomous glare the half demon gave him.

"I don't celebrate my birthday. Now leave me alone." She said coldly as she went to leave once more.

"But-" Beast Boy went to say only to be interrupted.

"I said no!" She yelled.

Her powers responded to her anger causing the cake and the decorations to explode. She levitated out of the room. They all stared at the door in shock.

"Woh!" Star teared up.

"Told you." Cyborg said to the two who planned the party.

"I'll go talk to her." Robin said.

(In Hell)

Trigon sat on his throne. He made Harry kneel on the ground next to him.

"Your sister escaped to Earth. I can't believe it." Trigon said.

It was a brilliant plan on Raven's part. He didn't think she would go to Earth due to her being his portal there. He looked in other worlds. When the man arrived from Earth he had been surprised to learn that was where she had gone.

"I think it's time for a visit. Slade!"

The masked man entered the room. "Yes sir?"

"It's time. Go to Earth."

"Yes sir."

Slade left the room. Trigon smirked and looked at his son. He was now nothing more than a broken doll.

"Soon you'll get to see your sister again. If you behave I'll keep her alive."

 _Yes sir._

"Good boy." He patronized.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor Twilight.

'Thoughts'

 _Harry and Raven mentally talking with each other. Harry mentally talk to Trigon._

(With the Titans)

Robin walked out of the room. Luckily Raven was in the hallway. He walked up to her. Raven pretended not to notice him.

"Raven?" He reached out and touched her shoulder.

"What?" She asked in her usual monotone.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

The purple haired teen didn't turn around. "I just don't like my birthday."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Come on Raven. We have a bond. You have been in my mind. Let me in yours." He pleaded.

"Robin, you should know that there are places in my mind that no one is allowed to go."

"B-" He was interrupted by the alarm going off. "Trouble." He sighed. "Let's go."

The two went to the main room. The found the location and everyone went. Raven was glad that the conversation was over at the moment. She was apprehensive about the alarm and her gut told her something bad was about to happen.

* * *

(With Slade)

Slade leaned against the wall as he waited for the titans. He hid in the shadows so that they wouldn't see him when they first walked in. As he waited he thought about Raven. He had always wanted her to be on his side. First he wanted Robin then her. The two made a good team and he had always imagined the evil that he could cause using the two.

'So the witch was the daughter of a powerful demon. Who would have thought?'

The thief had been shocked by the information when he first learned of her parentage. His soul had been brought back from the inner depths of Hell. The reason was to make Raven accept her destiny. It was ironic that a hero would be the cause of the end of the world.

'I should have grabbed her when I had the chance. I would have had her under my control. Oh well maybe after I get my body back. Oh look they are here.'

Once they were all in the building did he reveal himself. He took great pleasure in their shocked expressions. A few even showed fear. His eyes were on the birthday girl.

"How? Terra killed you!" The green skinned menace yelled.

"Don't worry about that." He said condescendingly.

"I'm going to put you back in the ground." Robin hissed as he charged at him.

"Oh you'll find that things have changed Robin." With that he threw fireballs at the teen.

"Whoa!" Robin said as he dodged.

"Dude! Since when can he do that?" Beastboy asked in shock.

"Don't know. It won't stop us." Robin said before they attacked.

No matter what they did Slade used his new power to stop their attacks. He would then send one of his own. It either forced them to dodge or sent them flying across the room. After a while Slade became bored with playing with them. He used another power to bring down the building. Cogs, pipes, walls came crashing down. It caused them to flee. Raven watched in horror.

"STOP!" She screamed and her powers actually made time stop. "How did I do that?" Raven looked around shocked.

"Impressive." Slade complimented as he looked at her. "But you can't stop me birthday girl or what's to come."

"No!" Raven gasped horror before running.

Unfortunately for her Slade had caught up to her. She attempted to use her powers to send him flying but it didn't work. He grabbed her wrists. That was when she spotted the symbol glowing on his forehead. It was her father's symbol. She paled as she realized what was going on.

"Who knew you would cause the end of the world? It's always the quiet ones." He was very amused.

Pain shot through her wrists. Raven managed to push him away causing him to let go of her. She looked down to see her father's symbol on them. The terrified teen ran to Robin. Slade watched as she put her hand to his chest. Using her powers she unfroze him. He was in mid screaming. He stopped when he saw that the cog that was about to flatten him was frozen. He looked at his friend. Luckily the symbols on her wrists had disappeared.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Raven helped him to stand. "Not right now. Let's go."

He looked over to see Slade. The two ran out into the street. Slade followed them. He kept some distance since he enjoyed the chase. When the two couldn't see him anymore they stopped. Robin looked at her again.

"Seriously Raven what is going on? Why is Slade back? How did you stop time?"

"It's my birthday." She answered confusing him more. "I wanted it all to stop. I guess I got my wish." Raven said bitterly.

Robin was about to speak when another person did. "You can't run birthday girl."

"I'll hold him off. Get out of here." The raven haired teen ordered.

Raven nodes and ran off. Robin got into a defensive stance. It made the villain laugh in amusement.

"You can't stop me Robin. I am beyond your skill level." He threw another fireball at him.

"Robin!" Raven had doubled back when she heard a loud explosion.

"He can't help you Raven. No one can." He told her.

He grabbed her once more. This time it was her arms. Just like with her wrists, pain shot through her. She pushed him away and she knew that if she looked the symbol would be glowing on her skin. Raven went to find Robin. She removed rocks to look through them.

"Robin!?"

She heard a cough and looked at a pile of rocks. It was one that she hadn't looked at. He managed to push one of the rocks off of him. She ran over to him. She helped pick him up and she ended up supporting most of his weight. The two looked at Slade and fled.

This time the two superheroes went to a church. Raven used her powers to open the door. Once they were inside she shut them. She then laid Robin on the floor. He looked at her once more.

"Why is Slade after you?" He asked.

"I don't know." Raven lied.

She was afraid of the truth. She believed that they would reject her if they knew she was half demon and the daughter to the most feared demon in the universe. Raven wasn't sure what they would do if they learned of her destiny. She did know that it wouldn't be good. She lied to protect herself from the truth and from rejection.

Robin was about to speak when the church doors were blown open. Slade walked right in. Robin stood but it was too late. Slade used his fire power to blast him into the wall. Robin slid to the ground, unconscious.

"Just us now birthday girl."

"No!" Once more she ran.

Once outside she flew into the sky. Slade did the same and followed her. She tried to lose him but it didn't work. Nothing the purple haired demon did hurt him or fazed him. In a last ditch effort she flew behind two buildings. Once she was on the otherwise she used her powers to move the two buildings together. When he didn't come out after a minute she breathed out a sigh of relief. The relief changed to horror when the two buildings exploded. She was sent to the ground. Slade landed and slowly walked up to her.

"I have a message from your father." He told her.

Raven did not want to hear it. She stood up and began running. That didn't deter him though. He kept talking.

"Sky's will burn." The car she sent at him split into two. "Flesh will become stone." The rocks smashed upon impact. "The sun will set on your world, never to rise again."

Raven took to the sky once more. Slade followed her. Once he was close he tackled her. They landed on a skyscraper. He grabbed her again when she tried to make a run for it.

"What you have concealed you shall become."

Her clothes tore as the symbols took place. Her eyes glowed red with demonic power. Her hair grew. When she opened her eyes she gasped in horror.

"No this can't be real." She fell to the ground holding her head.

Around her had changed. The sky and water were a blood red. Buildings were torn apart and on fire. People were encased in stone. The look of terror still on their faces. Her father was sitting on a throne. Her siblings sat around him. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Slade picked her up and whispered in her ear. "It is or it will be. You will be the end of the world. You will cause all this to happen." He said.

"No!" Power surged through her.

The vision disappeared and returned to normal. Her magic exploded from her and time resumed. Slade let go of her causing her to fall from the skyscraper.

"Oh and happy birthday." He said before leaving.

Raven continued to plummet to the ground. She was barely conscious and had no power left to save herself. Luckily Robin had caught her and the two softly hit the ground.

"Hey." He said causing her to look at him. "Let's go home." She gave a small nod.

Robin picked her up and carried her back to their home. No one wanted to upset her so no one spoke. She went to her room and cut off most of the hair until it was back to her original length. She then went to bed.

* * *

(In Hell)

Slade returned and kneeled down before the demon. "I gave her the message."

"Good. You know what to do next."

"Yes sir."

"Harry will go with you. He shall help her accept her fate." Triton said.

Slade nodded. "Of course sir."

"Rest. Let them wonder what is going on. Then you shall strike."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed." Triton said causing Slade to leave. "Soon Earth shall be mine." The demon laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor Teen Titans.

'Thoughts'

 _Harry and Raven mentally talking with each other. Harry mentally talk to Trigon_.

(With Slade)

Weeks had passed since Raven's birthday. They had let the other titans ponder what was going on. Slade knew that the half demon wasn't going to tell her friends the truth. She was trying to protect them so she figured not telling them was the best option. He had been ordered to try to get her to accept her destiny once more. This time the possed child would be there.

He went to the old library. Apparently the basement held the prophecy of Trigon taking over Earth. He purposely tripped the alarm so that the teens would come. The boy was hiding somewhere. He really couldn't call him boy. It wasn't really the child in control, it was his father. Slade ignored him and waited.

It wasn't long until the teen titans arrived. He once more observed the purple haired teen. It was still a shock knowing that she was meant to destroy Earth all along. He didn't interact with them. No he let them explore so that they could see the truth.

The group found the hidden basement. As they entered Raven noticed the markings on her body. It was then that she realized what was happening. She left soon after. It baffled them.

'She still runs.' He thought. 'Not for long.'

The rest of the titans continued on. Slade noticed that Harry had left. He probably followed his sister. Well actually Trigon followed his daughter but it was less complicated the other way. It didn't take the group long to find the prophecy. They didn't realize who the 'gem' the prophecy talked about was. Oh he wanted to be there when they learned. Their shock would be fun to see. Once they learned he made himself known. They talked before fighting.

Due to him being dead and more skilled he overpowered them. He enjoyed their pain. At least he did until Raven returned.

* * *

(With Raven and Harry/Trigon)

The purple haired teen had left the library. She couldn't believe her friends were about to learn the truth.

"Stop running Raven." A familiar voice said.

"Father." Despite the fact it was her brother's body she knew it was her father speaking.

"Hello daughter." He smirked.

"I won't become the portal! I won't let this happen!" She said.

"You have no choice. This is you destiny. It's what you were born to do." He told her.

"No!"

"Yes. Tell her Harry." He ordered.

Raven looked shocked. The green eyes that belonged to her brother replaced the glowing red. Tears flowed down them.

"Please Raven. Accept it." He said. "Fighting it will only hurt you and if you stop we can be together. Dad said he would keep you alive."

"He's lying!" She yelled.

"Probably but at least it will be less painful." Harry said.

Raven looked at him sadly. She knew what their father did to him. Her sadistic father left their bond open whenever he punished him. She felt what he did to a lesser extent. When she went to Earth she had closed the connection. Raven felt guilty but it was the only way.

"I can't. I will free you. I promise." She said.

"How can you free your brother when you run from your problems? Hell you can't even save your friends. Slade will kill them soon." Her father said as he took back control.

Raven's eyes widened in shock. She realized what he was saying. She quickly went back to the library. For a few seconds she watched her friends get beaten. Rage began to blossom.

She flew down and began kicking his ass. "I'm not afraid of you." She said throwing him into a wall. "You can tell my father that I won't become his portal." That had her friends gasping in shock. "I will free my brother."

Raven let him go. Slade left after that. Meanwhile the titans went home. Slade went back to Hell and relayed her message. It amused the demon. He dismissed Slade. His daughter would soon accept.

* * *

(Titans Tower)

Raven sat on the couch. She refused to look at the others. They sat down near her. They all waited patiently for her to talk.

"As you have guessed I am the gem, the portal Trigon will use." She said. "The mark belongs to him. What you might not know is that Trigon is my father." She said.

Despite hearing it earlier it still shocked them. "W-what?"

"How?" Robin asked.

"My mother, a human, had joined a cult when she was young. They did a ritual and he summoned their summons. Despite the fact he came out of black smoke my mother slept with him, creating me. Trigon needed a portal to Earth so he created me to be that portal." Raven explained. "Once she realized what had happened and that she was pregnant she fled to Azarath."

"Why does he need a portal?" Robin asked.

"It's the only way for him to get to Earth. Without me it is impossible. I don't know what that is." She said.

"I see." The team leader said.

"After she fled Earth he created my brother, Harry. His dad did a ritual to summon Loki but messed up and summoned my father instead. During their time together, he realized that it wasn't Loki but it was too late. Harry was created. It was so that he could get me to accept my destiny. It also allowed him to go to Earth using Harry's body if needed. Harry's dad died. At the age of four Harry was taken over by our father." She told them.

"What?" Beast Boy looked sick and he wasn't the only one.

"He didn't what to take any chances. After my mom escaped he couldn't find me. He took control of my brother. Anytime Harry managed to get control, it was brief and he was punished for it. He sent pain directly to his soul. He found me on Azarath. Harry managed to take control long enough for me to escape. He was punished. I saw him earlier and my guess is he will be showing up more and more." Raven said.

"Don't worry Raven we'll stop him and save your brother." Beast Boy told her.

"How? Despite what I said earlier there is no stopping this. It's my destiny." She said doubtfully.

"So?" Cyborg said. "We will do it anyway."

Raven smiled at them. "Thank you."

They smiled back. "You're welcome." Beast Boy said.

* * *

(In Hell)

Trigon watched his daughter. He had heard what they said to her and laughed. He was very amused.

"Like they will be able to stop me." He said.

"It's amusing. Watching as their hope crumbles will be fun." One of his children said.

"Indeed it will be. Tomorrow I shall be sending Harry to Earth. He will make he see the truth." He told them.

"I wish I could be there." Another child said as he stared at his broken brother.

"We all so." One of Trigon's daughters said.

"Soon." Trigon said.

"Yes father." They said laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor Teen Titans.

'Thoughts'

 _Harry and Raven mentally talking with each other. Harry mentally talk to Trigon._

(Raven's Room)

It had been a few weeks since Raven's friends found out her destiny. They had tried to figure out a way to make it stop. The half demon knew there wasn't a way. She was happy that they cared but nothing could stop it. She was going to end the world.

"Hello Raven."

She turned towards the voice. Leaning against the window was her father using Harry's body once more. Glowing red eyes stared at her in amusement. Anger coursed through her as well as fear.

"What? No loving hug? No warm greeting?" He asked mockingly.

"No." She said.

"Pity." He smirked at her.

"I won't become your portal." She hissed.

"You can't stop your destiny." He told her. "You were created to end the world and there isn't anything you or your friends can do about it. Accept it."

"No. I will stop you and I will free Harry." Raven told him.

"Good luck with that daughter." Trigon said.

The two stared at each other. He smirked at her while she scowled. Staring into her purple eyes he realized something. It caused his smirk to widen.

"You've already accepted." He said.

"No." She denied.

"Your lying to give those pathetic mortals hope." He said.

"I'm not. I won't give into you." She said.

"Giving them false hope is cruel." He said.

"It's not false hope." She said.

"Quit lying my daughter. We both know you have accepted your fate. It would be kinder to let them accept it as well." He told her.

"Shut up! What would you know of kindness?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just know what's cruel." He said. "I'll see you later Raven."

He left after that. He didn't need to be there anymore since she had accepted her fate. When the time came she would become his portal. Raven fell to her knees. She silently cried. She knew time was ticking away.

"Damnit!" She yelled.

* * *

(In Hell)

"Our sister clings to the those mortals." A female demon said.

"She does indeed." A male demon said.

"It's disgusting." The first one said.

"It is." The second one agreed.

"They'll die soon enough." A third said.

"Slade!" Trigon yelled.

"Yes?" The man appeared in front of him.

"How are preparations going?" He asked.

"Well. They are nearly complete." He told the demon.

"Inform me when they're done." He said.

"Yes sir." With that he left.

"Are you all ready as well?" He asked his children.

"Yes father." They said.

"Good. Harry?" He looked at his youngest.

"Yes father?" He looked at him blankly.

"Once the portal is open you will have control. What will happen if you betray me?" He asked.

"You will torture my soul for eternity." He answered. "And you won't let Raven live."

"Exactly. Your siblings will be watching you." He reminded him.

"Yes father." He said.

"Good boy." Trigon patronized.

* * *

(Teen Titans's Kitchen)

Time was running out. Raven could feel it slipping away each day. Despite the fact that she hadn't seen Slade or Trigon in awhile didn't make her forget. She knew they were preparing for the last day on Earth. The nightmares still occurred and she was still having a hard time meditating. Tea wasn't helping much but she still tried.

"Are you okay friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she entered the kitchen area.

"I am." She lied.

"Good. You have the bags of sleep so I was worried." She explained.

"Thank you but I'm fine." She said still avoiding telling the truth.

"You're welcome friend." Starfire said.

The rest of the day was quiet. She spent some quality time with each of them. Only Robin and Cyborg figured out why. It made them more determined to figure out a way to stop her father. What she didn't know was that her time was up.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.

'Thoughts'

 _Harry and Raven talking telepathically. Harry talking telepathically to Trigon._

(Raven's Room)

The purple haired half demon was in her room sleeping. It wasn't peaceful. Far from it. She tossed and turned in her bed. Eventually she sat up and gasped.

"No!" She cried.

Raven closed her eyes. Tears made their way down her cheeks. The purple eyed teen knew it was the day Earth ended. In a few hours she would become the portal. Her father and siblings would arrive and destroy the planet. Her friends and the other humans were going to die.

When she finally stopped crying she left her bed. She washed her face, got dressed, and went to the kitchen. She didn't bother to make her bed. It didn't really matter. She made breakfast. Since this was her first time cooking all the pancakes were thoroughly burnt.

Starfire was the first one to enter the kitchen. She was surprised but pleased that her best friend had made breakfast. The alien then doused them in mustard. The others entered the kitchen. They looked at what Starfire was eating and gagged a little. Robin looked at Raven.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"Can't I make breakfast for my friends?" She asked with a fake smile.

"You can." He was still suspicious and could tell her smile was fake.

"Great. Afterwards we can go to the park so eat up." She said.

"Okay." He looked at her with narrow eyes. 'This is strange. Maybe she just wants to spend more time with us. She's been acting like this for awhile. I just can't help but think this is different.'

"Great." Raven said.

They looked down at their food as the half demon turned around. It made them nauseous and they didn't want to eat it. Star held out her plate.

"More please." She said.

The others handed their pancakes over to her. The three males weren't sure they would be able to stomach it. They then snuck food from the fridge. Once they finished eating they went to the park.

They played different games. To their surprise Raven joined in. They had fun until the sun disappeared. Raven fainted as the red markings appeared on her body. They ran over to her. Robin lifted her head up. She blearily looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"I just wanted to forget." She replied weakly.

Her friends looked at her sadly. Cyborg picked her up. It was time to show her what they had come up with. She was surprised by the room.

"What's this?" The purple demoness asked.

"We made this room to help keep you safe." Cyborg told her.

'Nothing can.' She thought. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He set her down gently.

Beast Boy ran up to her and gave her a penny. "Don't worry. We'll protect you."

Raven closed her hand around the coin and held it to her chest. Her green friend grinned before he followed the others out. She looked at the floor in guilt.

"There's nothing any of you can do." She whispered.

* * *

(With Slade)

The minute he received the orders Slade went to Earth with a few demonic minions. He soon arrived at the tower. He was amused to see them standing protectively in front of it. Robin snarled at him.

"We won't let you near her." He said.

"You don't have a choice." He tilted his head.

"You'll have to go through us!" He yelled.

"Gladly." He smirked beneath his mask.

With a flick of his wrist the demonic minions attacked the four teens. They overpowered them easily. He was a little disappointed by that. He had been hoping for a worthwhile fight. He shrugged as he watched.

"Stop!" Raven yelled.

Slade did as she ordered. Soon he would be alive again. The purple haired teen walked towards him.

"No Raven!" Robin protested.

"It's destiny." She said.

"We can fight it." He told her.

"We can't. It was foolish to try." She said.

"But-"

"No!" She yelled as her magic flew into them and caused them to faint.

"Nicely done Raven." The villain complimented.

"Let's just go." She sneered.

"Alright." He said.

Slade took her to the place she was to become the portal. Harry was there. His face was a mixture of emotions and he refused to look at her. She wished there was something she could do to free him. Unfortunately it was useless. They both knew it too.


End file.
